Domestic Disturbance
by Halo is bae
Summary: No. It can't be happening again, can it? So much blood, so much pain and 'he' was the cause for all of it. Both the physical and emotional pain that he felt every morning after waking up. Past rewrites itself once more as Tomoya finds himself at the hands of his drunken father and once more is powerless to defend against his wrath. Slight AU. Rated T for child abuse.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Takes place during season 1, not the after story.**

Okazaki Tomoya placed the keys to his apartment in his pocket and opened the front door open. A yawn escaped his lips and with a look to the clock hanging from the wall he was annoyed to see it read _**'2:00 am'.**_ He started working on Kotomi-chan's backyard right after school and didn't stop until 30 minutes ago.

Tomoya gently placed his shoes by the entrance. A second door stood in front of him. It was easy to smell the alcohol coming from the other side. Tomoya felt the anger for the man he lived with rise inside of him. He would rather stay over Sunohara's then deal with him.

Unfortunately it was too late in the night. Sunohara would just complain about beauty sleep or something stupid. Honestly he didn't want to deal with it. The only other place to find some sort of decent sleep was this apartment. Tomoya knew he needed a good sleep or he would make Nagisa, Kyou and Ryou worry more.

Running a hand through his sweat filled hair, Tomoya exhaled deeply and slid the door open. The living room television was on, portraying the news channel, as usual. Multiple wine bottles, liquor bottles and beer cans littered the floor right below the dining table. There were also no lights on, the only form of light came from the TV. 'Maybe he waddled his ass to bed' Tomoya thought as he turned the TV off and headed for his room.

This time he didn't hesitate to open the door. If he did then he would have smelled the alcohol in the air. Tomoya gasped suddenly when he saw the man sitting on his bed. "Oh Tomoya. Son it's good to see you home".

Tomoya watched in furious anger as the man gulped down more alcohol in front of him. The purple wine bottle just then ran empty. "What are you doing in my room?"

Tomoya didn't wait for an answer and walked by the drunken bastard. He placed his belongings on the desk and did not dare to turn and face his 'father'. "It's l-late T-T-Tomoya. I wa-waited for yo-u-u."

Tomoya felt his fists tighten in anger, his knuckles turning white. The smell of different types of Alcohol was making him dizzy. Throw that in with the anger he felt for this man and that was one shit pile of emotions.

Why did he do this!? Spending all of their saved money on needless alcohol and gambling his days away. If it wasn't for the part time job Tomoya had picked up then he would be on the streets. As much as he hated his _'father'_ , Tomoya still did not want to see him on the streets. But if he kept going at this pace then Tomoya was in deep shit. I mean how long could a high school student continue to pay for his apartment so his 'father' stays in a safe environment.

"You should have went to bed". Tomoya felt a new warmth on his right shoulder and looked to see it was his father's hand. His right hand was draped over Tomoya's right shoulder. The empty wine bottle was still grasped tightly in that hand.

"Is-snt a father sup-posed to watch out for his s-son?"

That was it.

Tomoya smacked his hand away and turned to face the drunk. "A Father is supposed to take care of his son! A father does not spend all of their families' money on Alcohol or gambling! A father does not attack his son and- and". Tomoya felt the tears fall freely down his face at the mention of what his _'father'_ did. "A father does not destroy his son's dreams of playing basketball by ruining the tendon in his shoulder!"

Tomoya didn't see a single emotion on his _'father's'_ face. He would never forgive this man for that. He wanted to be a professional basketball player for his homeland of Japan since middle school. Then in one night it was taken from him. Stolen from him along with his whole life, turning him into the person he was today. A delinquent.

Tomoya didn't except a response so he turned back around and faced his desk. **"You are not my Father!"** The wind swept through the dark room, rustling a few things on his desk. "The day you started this all, was the day I lost my father."

Tomoya didn't care anymore. His father needed to be told this. In hopes that he will maybe see the wrongs of his way. Just maybe then he would start the road to rehabilitation. Who knew, maybe one day he would regain the position of his father. But Tomoya seriously doubted it.

Tomoya was completely off about that one.

He felt a pain more intense than the injury to his tendon. His head throbbed uncontrollably. What was left of his energy after the tedious yard work left his body that instant. Warm liquid started slowly drip down the back of his head and then he fell forward. His forehead made contact with his work desk, causing more damage to his head. Tomoya landed on the floor unconscious.

Blood was pouring out of his forehead and the back of his head. His Father stood there with no emotions. He was simply staring downwards at the unconscious body of his son. Looking down at the wine bottle, the only part left was the top. Glass shards from the rest of the bottle were scattered around the floor and… embedded into the skull of Tomoya.

The top of the bottle joined the floor. Mr. Okazaki felt more anger course through his veins. Just staring at his son's face made his mind replay what Tomoya had said over and over again. It was disrespectful. You were supposed to respect your parents not tell them off like that.

Mr. Okazaki with new found fury flipped his son onto his back. He stared at him, his thoughts were a little unclear at the moment from the whiskey but one thing stood out. Tomoya, his son needed to be punished for his disobedience. A few hits would be good enough. He would learn his lesson. Right?

4 hits would be enough. He pulled back and struck his unconscious son. It landed on the right cheek. Already a sizable bruise could be seen taking shape. Mr. Okazaki felt slight enjoyment and pulled back, continuing to hit him a second and third time. Both of his eyes were starting to swell. Just now he had noticed the blood coming from Tomoya's mouth from the first punch. Maybe a tooth was knocked out. That would remind in the future to remember his place.

 _'One more'_ he thought and found the perfect spot. This time he decided to put all of the strength into this one. With a sickening crack the punch got Tomoya on the nose. Almost immediately his nose broke and blood started to pour out at a third spot.

Mr. Okazaki stared at his son in complete and utter horror. His son's once beautiful face was now bruised almost beyond recognition. The sweat he had before this unfortunate disagreement was mixing with his own life juices, staining his white school undershirt. He had heard the crack. Was it Tomoya's neck that made that noise? Did his neck snap? _'Did I just kill my only family left in this world?'_

Mr. Okazaki stood up and cowered away from the body of his son. If he wasn't drunk off his ass then he would have been smart enough to check Tomoya's pulse. But no he based it off of his chest movements. And right now, his chest was not moving enough to catch his eyes.

"I killed my son" he muttered to himself while walking backwards out of the room. Eventually his back hit a wall. He was standing inside the kitchen. Without thinking Mr. Okazaki reached up and to the left of him and grabbed the home phone. His fingers moved to their own accord and he wound up dialing the number.

He put it to his ear and only had to wait 1 ring before someone picked up. **_"63_** ** _rd_** ** _police station. What is your emergency?"_** a female voice answered calmly.

"I-I ki-ki-ki"

 ** _"Sir? Are you alright? Do you need to send officers to your location?"_**

"I Ki-killed my son". The line went silent. "I fought my son and then ki-killed him".

The voice of the female on the receiving end changed dramatically. **_"You are to stay right where you are. Officers are on their way"._**

Mr. Okazaki didn't bother to say anymore and simply released the phone, letting the cord hold up the phone in mid-air. What had he done? He killed his son, the last family and connection to his beautiful wife. "May God forgive me for my sins". Mr. Okazaki didn't bother to go and look at the corpse of his beloved son. He simply picked up one of the un-opened bottles of hard liquor before hobbling out of the kitchen. Then out of the front door of his apartment.

 **(*8*)**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" the female officer screamed when the sound of shuffling feet was heard on the other line. The man was leaving the crime scene, but fortunately for her the drunk sounding gentleman didn't hang up. She quickly had the call traced and verified the location. She had to hurry before the man escaped the scene of the crime. He had told her that he killed his son. Murder.

The most unforgiving crime in her eyes. That man deserved to rot in jail if what he said was true. Taking the life of his own flesh and blood. Her computer made a bell noise and signaled the call was successfully traced.

Smiling; she next looked at the monitor that tracked all of the police cruisers and found two cars were in the vicinity. Quickly she radioed the two cars. "Car 98, Car 76 we have a possible 10-52 with a possible homicide at 23 rentari drive. Be advised suspect is still on scene."

 ** _"Car 98 on it". "Car 76 we'll be there"_**

3 minutes passed before two police cruisers both screeched to a halt on the sidewalk outside the apartment complex. Dispatch had got in contact with the landlord and told them the room was 3-E. three men and one woman quickly pushed open their doors and ran into the apartment. The sound of sirens pierced the silent night as already a small crowd of people were starting to form outside.

The woman led the charge up the stairs. She carried her police issued pistol while her partner behind her carried a pump-action shotgun. The other two officers from Car 76 were carrying the same pistol as her, they decided to take the surroundings of the building just in case the culprit was around.

Coming off the third flight of stairs the room in question was in sight. The female officer moved to the side of the stairway. Allowing her partner to keep his momentum going. "Breaching! Breaching!" the male officer continued his sprinting speed and moved his shoulder down, making contact and knocking the front wood door off its hinges.

"Police Officers! Identify your presence at once!" the two trained officers of the law started to sweep the small apartment. The two officers who were both happily married to each other, in secret of course. Felt disgust rise in their stomachs as they took in the scene around them. Bottles of multiple types of liquor, cigarettes covering the ground and old receipts for bets made at the horse racing derby. This was definitely a domestic disturbance and no place for any sort of kid to live in.

Speaking of kids.

The female officer was searching around the kitchen when she heard a squishing noise. Looking down at her shoes a sense of complete disgust and nausea hit her with full force as she realized she was standing in a puddle of blood. Following the blood trail was when she noticed it went under a closed door.

"Over here" she called out for her partner. It took the male officer a few seconds to walk over. Without hesitation she opened the door and upon seeing the boy on the floor she almost dropped her firearm.

"Mother of god…"

The female officer heard her partner but didn't freeze like he did. She ran forward and immediately got on her knees. She looked at this innocent boy and it made her want to cry. Multiple bruises, blood covering his face, nose was at a weird angle. By accident she looked a little farther up and that's when she saw the broken bottle pieces, with the top part of the wine bottle.

"No…" She picked up the head of the boy slightly and saw the blood dripping down into his hair and wood floor. Pieces of the wine bottle were sticking out of his head.

Without any doubt this was one of the bloodiest things she's seen in her 5 years of being on the job. Now came the most important part. She placed her index finger and middle finger to the injured boy's neck.

The male officer watched in anticipation for a few seconds. Praying that the boy wasn't dead. Then just like that his partner looked up at him, without saying a word and the two just stared at each other in both sadness and anger.

 **(*8*)**

 **I hope you liked it. Now I'm not sure if i should continue on with this story, I have a few ideas about how to steer possible future outcomes. Review and tell me if I should continue or not. See you in the next chapter possibly.**


End file.
